The past four decades have witnessed a large number of publications on various aspects of hepatotoxicity. These have included reviews on individual hepatotoxins or groups of agents such as the haloalkanes, pyrrolizidine alkaloids, mycotoxins and on various pharmaceutical and industrial agents. Proceedings of symposiums on toxic agents and on selected aspects of hepatotoxicity are also available and there are compendia of toxic agents which list adverse effects among which hepatic injury is included. Useful reviews of hepatotoxicity, and of adverse hepatic effect of medicinal agents have been published in periodicals or as sections of volumes on hepatic disease. To my knowledge the only monograph devoted exclusively to hepatotoxicity is the one that I prepared in 1975-76 as a "resident scholar" at the National Library of Medicine with the support of that institution. Book reviews and comments from many colleagues lead me to believe that the volume has met a need for clinicians, clinical investigators, pharmacologists, toxicologists, individuals at governmental regulatory agencies and in the pharmaceutical industry. During the 8 years that will have elapsed since it was written, there have been many new developments in hepatotoxicology. New hepatic lesions have been identified, a number of drugs have been recognized to cause liver injury, mechanism of injury have been described and important public and medical issues raised. These developments require a second edition. This application formulates the need for support for its preparation.